Aifread's Pirate Archer
by The Storm Master 567
Summary: What would happen if an unexpected boy lands in the life of the Crowe family? Watch as the young archer stirs up fates and makes waves that change how everything turns out. OCxVelvet Rated M for language, blood and later lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Reason I'm re-doing the first chapter was because AJR3333 is right. I've got to slow it up. The next couple chapters will be about him spending time with the family before getting thrown into the pirate crew. It's still the same paring.**

 **I own nothing you recognize**

 **Chapter 1**

Large grey clouds hung over the once clear blue sky, blanketing the once lush forest in a sheet of snow and freezing winds. The animals knew well enough to seek shelter and warmth. That notion was lost on one being slowly trudging through the snowy forest.

It was a boy around eight with eyes as silver as steel and hair white, which fluttered in the wind of winter, as the snow his bare feet crushed in his path. Cloths were torn in multiple places with a ruined coat barely keeping him warm. The most shocking thing about this boy was the look in his eyes. Emotionless. It was a sight many would cringe at if he looked at you with those lifeless pools.

Nothing mattered to him anymore. He didn't even know why he was still walking, silver eyes on the path before him. A flash of hair as white as his and a warm inviting smile flashed before his eyes. _"Know that I will always love you, my little Abel. Make sure to live a full and happy life. Do what you think is right and never regret."_

The now named Abel blinked away the tears that threatened to spill before those silver eyes shined back to life, showing determination to do that the warm female voice said. "I will…mother." The boys voice was weak and tired just like his shaking body that refused to slow less he die.

How he ended up in such a terrain flashed before his eyes. Abel and his mother were just enjoying their dinner before a rather loud knock alerted them. He still remembered the fear in his mother's eyes when she seemed to recognize the knock. The child did as him mother commanded him and hid somewhere in the house.

Hiding under his mother and passed father's bed, who had passed when he was five, he heard a loud scream, his mother, a slap, before it all went quiet. Fearing for his mother, he went as silently as he could to where his mother was. What he found would be something that he'd never forget. His mother was in a pool of her own blood, barely holding onto life. Abel had rushed to his mother, begging her not to leave him all alone. That's when she told him those words.

It was when he sprinted out his house, out the window he broke, when he heard the fire beginning to encompass them, not even knowing it was happening as he cried to his passing mother. Having to run from his dying mother, forgetting her to burn in those flames, tore him apart and always would for the rest of his life.

But, in that sadness came the rage. Rage for whoever killed his mother and ruined his happy life. Whenever he found the person who did this, he'd gut them like a fish and enjoy it as the life drained from their eyes like it had his mother's. But, he wouldn't let his life be for revenge. His mother and father didn't raise him like that so he could throw his life away like that.

All this happened a month ago. He had traveled to his town's port and snuck on the boat heading wherever he was now. He survived by eating whatever he could grab on the ship. When they docked, he quickly moved out of the boat without any one knowing he hitched a ride.

And now here he was, alone, freezing, and slowly losing the energy to live as the warmth of his body was dropping like a stone. "No." Abel whispered. "I won't…die like this." He declared, trying his hardest to keep standing as his legs shook like leaves that would return in the spring.

Continuing his path, he was unaware of the tree-branch hidden under the thick snow. His face was planted deep in the snow that quickly piled on. Too weak for anything, the boys vision slowly blanked, his eyelids closed in acceptance of death. Tears rolled down his eyes as the only thing he could think before passing out was 'I'm coming to see you soon, mother.'

The death of Able wasn't foreseen in the stars as two occupants in the forest saw a child's prone body. "Arthur! Come quick! There's a little boy here, freezing!" A woman's voice called to this Arthur.

Taking off his jacket, he wrapped it around the injured, freezing, boy before picking him up. "We need to get him back home, Celica. He's still alive but we need to warm him up, fast!" He took charge and ran as quickly as he could, knowing the woman named Celica was behind him.

 **~Later~**

Able was expecting himself to see his mother when he opened his eyes. He was in for a surprise when groggy silver orbs opened to see a roof over his head and his head on top of a soft pillow. "W-What…happened?" Voice still weak, he asked aloud, hoping to find some kind of answer as to why he wasn't dead and reunited with his loving mother and father. Weakly, he raised his head and found his body being wrapped up like a mummy.

Confused as hell, he was about to get out of bed and get a reading of where he was, the door to the small room he was in opened. Silver locked onto widened amber, obviously shocked to see him up. It was a girl two, if he was guessing, years younger than him with long hair that was as black as the night tied in braids that fell in front. She wore rather county-like clothing and had some soup in her hands, obviously for him.

Silence permeated through the room as the children stared at one another. "Um…hello?" The silverette asked, confused as to why this girl wasn't moving or speaking.

It seemed to have knocked her awake and she ran out the room, yelling. "Celica! Arthur! He's awake!" Abel took down the names to his memory when he heard larger footsteps coming to the room.

Reappearing was the little girl with two adults. One was a woman looking like an older version of her, wearing an apron and dress that covered her legs and a long-sleeved shirt. He could assume this was Celica.

Next to her was a man that kind of made it feel like he was in front of a titan of power, even though he didn't have the height for such a title. Arthur had long dirty-silver hair tied in a high ponytail and matching eyes. He wore a while long-sleeved jacket, black pants and workers brown boots and a lean figure that showed he kept himself in shape.

"You're awake!" Abel was startled a little when Celia was in front of him in an instant with a happy smile on her face. "We were worried about you." She said. The warmth and concern in her voice made him wince a little as it reminded him of his mother.

While Celica didn't notice it, Arthur did. "Now, now, Celica. Give the child some space." The man said, walking up to his wife and gave the boy a smile. "Hello, young man. My name is -Arthur. This is my wife, Celica Crowe and the girl over there is Velvet, her younger sister. It's nice to meet you." He said, his voice calming.

It did the trick as Abel's tense form loosened up a little. "H-Hello. My name is Able. Where am I? The last thing I remember was being buried in the snow." Able recalled.

"That you were. And you would have if Celica hadn't found you." Arthur said. "Right now, you're in our house. You've been asleep for three days." He informed.

Abel's eyes widened in shock. "Really, three days!?" Celica and Arthur nodded. "Man…" He trailed off before looking at the bed in thought. "Thank you for saving me and sorry for the trouble I might have caused you." He thanked and apologized.

"It's no trouble at all, trust me." Celica said gently, her eyes just as soft. "We're just happy your awake. Velvet and I have made sure you've been well. Come on, Velvet. Come say hi to Abel." She waved her little sister over.

Velvet blushed a little before shyly walking to the older boy. "H-Hello. I'm Velvet." She introduced herself. Sure, she had male friends in the village but this was the first boy to ever really stay in her house, other than her little brother Laphi and big brother Arthur. It also didn't help that she found him cute.

Abel was thinking the same thing about the girl but didn't let it show. "It's nice to meet you, Velvet. Thank you for taking care of me." He thanked with a nod. Celica was a little bit troubled as the boy hadn't smiled once. Arthur noticed it as well and it piqued his curiosity as it reminded him of before meeting Celica. 'Who did you lose, child?' He asked himself with sympathetic eyes.

"Might we ask you some questions, Abel? If you don't want to, that's alright." It was because he understood the pain he was going through that Arthur asked softly.

'They did help me…' Abel thought to himself as he looked at the three in silence, thinking if he should talk a little. Deciding he nodded. "Alright. I'll try my best." He said.

"Don't worry, we won't ask anything too personal." Celica said, letting herself sit on the bed, next to him. "Let's start out with an easy one. Where are you from?" She questioned.

"I lived on Warg Forest. My family had a small house there." He said, hiding his pain of talking about his destroyed house where his mother laid burned.

"That's some trip away." Celica said, knowing where he was talking about. Arthur didn't miss the fact he said 'lived' and 'had'. "How did you get here?" She asked. "A boat." Abel answered a little shortly, remembering why he had to leave his home.

Arthur intervened when he heard the tone. "Why don't you go get cleaned up? Velvet. Could you show him to the bathroom?" He asked the girl.

"Sure." Smiling at her big brother, she turned to the older boy. "Follow me." Abel slowly got off the bed and followed her a little slowly as he has been in bed for three days.

When he was out of ear shot and the door to the bathroom closing, Celica turned to her husband. "What do you think could have happened to him to come this far from his home?" She asked, worried about the rather emotionless but still polite boy.

"I feel like something like my own situation when you found me. He even said lived' in." Arthur said, making Celica sad as he had told him about being lost when his master died and without a purpose and direction.

"Well, we'll have to help him then." Regaining her smile, she decided. Arthur returned it with a small smile of his own, already knowing she might say that. "I agree." He nodded as he wouldn't let the boy be lost like he was.

Abel sighed in pleasure as the warm water rained down his body. The heat was well welcomed as it ended the shiver's he's felt for the past two days of hiking through the forest. It had been the first time in a month since he had a nice shower. He missed his mother. He missed her so much. Like he thought though, he wouldn't allow himself to drown in his anger and need to get back at whoever killed her. Abel knew his mother would roll in her death if she learned that's what he was doing.

"But…what am I supposed to do now? I can't stay here with these people, even if they saved me." The boy thought aloud, not wanting to be a burden to these people anymore. Shaking those thoughts off for later, he decided to just get clean, not hearing the voices outside the room.

"Hey Velvet. Would you go and check on Laphicet? We'll be having dinner soon." Celica asked while kneeling down to her little sister. Little Velvet brightened a little at the mention of Laphicet. "Sure." She left without a thought to check up on him.

"Heheh. Such a good girl." Celica said with some pride. "She takes after her sister." Arthur said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her blush.

Getting out of the shower and drying himself off, Abel looked for his clothes but was surprised to see them gone and was replaced with new, fresh, clothing. His eyes softened at what they did for him.

"Velvet, Laphicet, Arthur! Dinner's ready." The mature woman of the house announced, reaching Abel's ears. The mention of dinner caused his stomach to growl.

Putting the white shirt and pants on, he slowly opened the door to see the family plus another. He assumed it was Laphicet. He looked to be two with a head of blonde hair and sharing some of the characteristics of Velvet and Celica. "Able. Did you enjoy the shower?" Celica asked the youth who stood near the table.

"Yes. Thank you, mam." He thanked the woman. Abel wasn't expecting the small bob to the head. While it wasn't powerful, it seemed like it to his weakened state. "Ouch!" The boy finally let out an emotion for the family as he gave her a light glare, questioning why she hit him when he was being polite and respectful, something his mother taught him to always be in front of people who helped you.

"Now, now. No need to be so formal. You can call me Celica." She told him with a smile. "And come. Sit down. We're having dinner and you must be famished." The beauty giggled when she was proven right by the growling on his stomach. She found it cute how he looked when he blushed and looked away in embarrassment.

"Here." Abel turned to Arthur who pulled out the chair next to him. Nodding, he sat next to the man of the house and looked around, taking in his new environment. He was in a small cottage with an upper portion of the house and three rooms, one for the boy, girl and couple. "I'm sorry to the person whose room I took." Abel apologized.

"Don't worry about it!" It was Velvet's room as she answered. "As long as you're alright." She reasoned with a smile. She got a small nod of thanks.

The little two-year-old was wondering who the new older boy was as he looked at him in curiosity. His hair reminded him of the white stuff outside and his eyes looked cool to his little mind. "Hi! I'm Laphicet!" Waving, Laphicet said with a smile. Abel's eyes softened when he landed on the kid. "Hello. I'm Abel." He introduced himself to the youngest.

"It's nice to meet you, Abel. Where are you from? I've never seen you around here." Laphicet asked.

Abel was impressed with the youth. He was talking unlike any two year old he's ever seen before. 'Must be a genius.' The still mourning male thought to himself. "That's right. I come from a place called Warg Forest." He explained.

"Neat! So, that's like far away, right? Did you sail on a ship to get here?" While he didn't mean to ask questions he Able wouldn't like answering, the older boy couldn't be mad at the kid. "Yeah." Abel nodded.

"That's so cool. When I grow up, I want to travel around the world!" Laphicet said, stretching his arms wide when he said the world, his smile never resting. His smile was so infectious that Abel let out a small one, something that made Celica smile.

"Alright, alright. Dinner's ready." The beauty set down four bowls of soup. "Dig in. It's my specialty; Prickle Boar Stew."

While the family dug in, Abel glanced at the food, never having such a meal before. That, and soup wasn't his favorite meal. His stomach had other ideas though as it made him grab the bowl and gulp it down. the second he tasted it, he saw stars. Putting it down, his silver eyes shined with life. "Amazing! That was amazing! Thank you, Celica!" He thanked the woman who prepared the food.

"Hehe. Why thank you, Abel. I knew my food could make any one feel better." Celica patted herself on the back.

"I know, right? Celica's the best cook ever." Velvet added as she also inhaled the soup. Laphicet and Arthur ate at a more sedate pace but were both happy by the smiles they wore.

The hours passed and it was time for the children to go to bed. "Guess I'll be going then." Seeing that this might be the time to leave, the male said as he got off the chair. "Again, thank you for the hospitality and saving my life. May we meet again." Bowing, the eight year old was about to leave when Celica called out.

"Please don't go." She said, turning him around gently and smiled at him. "There is something I wanted to ask you. Arthur and I talked about it and…if you'd like…would you like to join our little family?" The married woman _prayed_ he would say yet.

For the second time that day, Abel was shocked and a little pained at how much this woman reminded him of his mother. She was just so kind and caring to him, a stranger she's just talked to for a couple hours. Glancing over her shoulder, he saw that Velvet was looking at him with a smile and blush while Laphicet had little tears in his eyes, sad that the cool boy might be leaving. Arthur gave the boy a small nod and smile, telling him it was alright.

Abel took this time to think about the situation. He lost his mother and home, in a place he had no knowledge of, and if he left this safe haven, he knew he'd die. That…and these people were just so warm to him. Their smiles were all he needed to answer. With another smile, genuine, smile he nodded. "Thank you, Celica. I'm in your debt and this is my way of hopefully repaying you. So yes, I'll stay here."

Letting out a happy cheer, she hugged the boy tight. "That's wonderful! I'm sure you'll love being here!" Celica said.

 **END**

 **I'll be doing the real second chapter soon but that'll have to wait.**

 **Storm Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Again, sorry about the story suddenly getting deleted. I guess I accidentally deleted the story when I tried to delete the second chapter. Hope you all enjoy the second chapter and the interactions between Abel, the villagers, and the Crowe family. Thanks for reading and I hope you like this one too.**

 **P.S. Sorry if the conversations with the village kids aren't that good. When I was a kid, it was hard for me to talk with people and still is to this day, but not as bad.**

 **Fartsparckle: Stop asking me about that stuff, man. I know how long it's been and I'm working on it as fast as I can but life and other responsibilities come first.**

 **Celestial stratos: I'm not completely sure on if Arthur will teach him magic.**

 **Not beta'd.**

 **I own nothing you recognize**

 **Chapter 2**

It had been a few days, three to be exact, since it was decided that Abel would be staying with the Crowe family. Since then, Celica and Arthur had treated him like Velvet, Laphicet was special because he was too sick, and had him do some course around the house. Abel didn't mind helping the people who took him in out one bit. He did every task Celica or Arthur gave him without complaint.

Whenever he wasn't doing course, he was usually outside, hunting. It appeared that, since he lived on the Warg Forest, he needed to gather his own food and he was quite skilled in foraging for an eight-year-old. When she asked how he got so good, he gave her a sad smile and replied. "My mother and I used to do this together." Needless to say, Abel didn't talk for the rest of the day. Memories of him and his mother hunting together pushing to the surface.

Even Velvet tried to get close to him but he just politely nodded and talked when he wanted to. It would be hard to get through to him but the family would push through and help the boy who fell in their lap. It was also because Abel hadn't had much interaction with kids his own age since he lived so far away from the nearest village on the island that he was a little socially awkward.

Since he was the only other boy in the three-bedroom house, he had to bunk with Laphicet, not that the little boy minded. To the blonde-haired Crowe, it was cool to have someone else to talk to than his big sister's and talking with Arthur was too much for his growing brain. Abel didn't either. He always wanted a little brother and he was slowly beginning to see him as such.

Right now, the whitette was drying the laundry near the fire, seeing as it's snowing outside. Abel was even given new clothing by Celica. He wore a white long-sleeved shirt with brown pants and snow boots. "There we go. They should be dry in an hour or so, Celica." Abel told the woman.

"Thank you, Abel. You've been such a help about the house." Celica said with a happy smile as she looked over her shoulder. The mature beauty was making some stew for Laphicet, seeing as it's one of the things that he loved. To Celica, it was concerning of how he was always sick, ever since he was born. Luckily, Arthur managed to get some medicine that helped the boy live well enough to go outside.

"It's no problem, Celica. I am happy to help you in any way I can." Abel said. "Do you need anything else?" He asked.

"Maybe you can go out with Velvet and Laphicet. They're outside playing with the other kids in the village." The oldest proposed and saw the way he shifted on his feet. She sighed a little. "Come on, Abel. You should interact with kids your own age." Celica advised. Since arriving, he only talked with the Crowe family.

"…I know." Abel nodded as he stretched out the clothing, making sure it got all the moisture out. "It's just…difficult." He added, looking to the ground.

A sad smile graced her lips. Putting the spoon down, she walked to the child and gently rested her hand on his shoulder. "I'm not asking you to be a social butterfly, just to enjoy some of the simpler things in life." She sympathized for the boy. Celica could only guess living so far away from town wouldn't give Abel any chances to connect with kids his own age.

Abel nodded and smiled softly. "I know, Celica. Thank you." Pushing himself up, he made his way to the door. "I'll be outside." He said, taking her advice to heart along with his own mother's about not living with regret. Putting on the coat that was fixed by the homemaker, he slowly opened the door and let the small rays of light illuminate the inside. The cold to flood in, making him shiver a little. Stepping out, he pulled the door closed and looked around, seeing the grass covered in snow and small footprints that belonged to the youngest Crowe's.

Taking a deep breathe, he steeled himself and began to follow the footprints into the village. Walking the narrow path to town, when he turned around the small hill he found Velvet and Laphicet but they weren't alone. Other kids were with them and were throwing snowballs at one another while laughing together.

Standing there for a few second, just watching them, he decided to make himself known. "Velvet, Laphicet!" He called out.

Hearing their names, the two looked to the voice and smiled at who it was. "Abel!" Both yelled with smiles. Laphicet took it a little further and ran to give him a hug. Giving the older boy a hug, he said. "Good to see you outside." Velvet was close behind and smiled up at him, seeing as he was an inch taller than her.

"Your big sister thought it would be nice if I came out and played with you." Abel explained while gently patting the boys head.

"That's great. Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone." Taking his hand in her gloved hand, she led the new family member to meet her friends with her brother following. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Abel. He's gonna be living with us." Velvet explained with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Abel greeted with a head nod. It was a girl Velvet's age to meet him first. "It's nice to finally meet you. My name is Niko, Velvet's best friend. She's been talking about you for some time." She introduced herself with a smile and informed the youth.

"Niko!" And embarrassed Velvet shouted with a nice blush. Her friends just laughed at her embarrassment.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Niko." Abel nodded to the girl. He was then introduced to everyone else and some asked a few questioned like if his hair was really like that and where he's from. "It is and I'm from the Warg Forest." He replied with a curt but polite tone.

Laphicet then tugged on his sleeve. "Wanna join?" The blonde boy asked with a giant grin. Thinking for a second, he shrugged. "Alright. Are there any teams?" The silver eyed boy asked. "Yeah. It was me, Laphicet and Velvet. With you it's an even four versus four." Niko said with a grin.

Pulling Abel to their spot, when everything was ready, Niko shouted. "Start!" Niko began with throwing a snowball far for someone her age but came short to hitting their 'base'. Like that, more snowballs were thrown by each side except for Abel, who just had his snowball cocked back.

Waiting for the right time to fire, he saw the perfect opportunity when one of the boys popped out too far, exposing his face. Firing it with great speed, he nailed the boy, making him cough loudly. Landing on the snowy floor, he laughed happily. "First hit belongs to us!" Velvet shouted as she kept pelting her friends.

As the snow fun continued, for the first time in these past months since he lost his mother, Abel could feel himself enjoying life and letting go. He didn't know that Celica and Arthur were watching them have fun with smiles on their faces.

 **~Later~**

One full week had passed and the young whitette was doing better with the fact of living in a village. The village kids had accepted him as their friend and often played with them with Velvet and Laphicet when he didn't have any chores to do.

Speaking of chores, he was doing one of his favorites. Hunting. Abel was nestled high in a tree, waiting for any game to pass. It had been a couple hours, around five, since he's been outside and his focus was still as sharp as ever. _'Remember son, the key to hunting is patience and the ability to stay still for long periods of time without making a sound.'_ He recalled his mother's words during their first time hunting together.

A small, warm, smile graced his lips as he remembered how his mother helped him use a bow and arrow properly. Those happy memories were stopped when his acute hearing picked up on a twig being snapped. Silver eyes snapping open, his head turned to where the sound resonated from and found his prey. It was a decent sized prickleboar just sniffing around for food, unaware that it would be the food.

Letting it wander around for a few feet, until it was close enough where he could get a clean shot, Abel lowered his breathing until you couldn't even see it in the cold air. With practiced ease, he slowly grabbed an arrow from his quiver and pulled the string back just as slowly. Silver orbs never left the slowly walking prey while preparing.

Smirking a little, he got the perfect chance when it stopped when it was wide open. Breathing out, he let the arrow fly straight through the boar's gullet, coming out the other side with the arrow head soaked in its blood. The prickleboar screeched in pain for a few second before it dropped, it's breathing lessened until the last breath was breathed.

Nodding to himself, he dropped from the tree, while jumping from lower branch to branch until he could land safely. Going out of the roll, he lightly jogged up to the dead boar with a hunting knife in hand. Slowing to a walk, he reached out and placed two fingers at the pulse point and listened. "Time to get to work." Abel muttered as he began to gut the creature.

The quietness of the snowy forest calmed his heart and mind. His focus was finishing the job and getting the meat for the family he was growing to care for each day. A soft tune began to escape from his throat with his eyes closing.

While Abel was doing this, he didn't know Arthur was a little way away, watching him. It was an accident that the man came across the youth but how well he hunted intrigued and impressed him. Usually it took years for someone who hunted to get as good as Abel was. To Arthur, the boy had the makings of a great warrior and exorcist that might rival his own.

Done skinning, Abel picked up the prickleboar and made his way back home, not knowing he had been watched by Arthur who left before he was seen.

 **~Days Later~**

"Are you sure it's alright for me to intrude on your training with Velvet, Arthur?" Abel questioned the elder male as he held his bow and quiver, asked by Arthur.

Some days passed since Arthur saw the young silverette hunt with such skill and he had decided it would be time to see his skills for his own. With his chores done, he asked him to join him and Velvet with some light training.

They were now outside the house and in the small opening where they, Arthur and Velvet, trained. "I am sure. You've been hunting food for us and I'm curious about your abilities." He explained.

Glancing at Velvet, who was waiting for them, she saw her give an excited nod. Sighing mentally, he looked back at Arthur. "Alright. What will you have me do?" Abel asked.

Instead of answering, Arthur looked around for something before walking a few feet away and bent down. grabbing what he was looking for he smiled and showed it to be an apple. "I want to see if you can hit this apple on my head," Walking a few more feet away, he stood against a tree with the apple on his head. "From this distance." He said.

Abel let his eyes get the distance. 'Alright. Two hundred and fifty yards. With a slight wind from the east.' He thought, taking in the variables that he took whenever he was shooting. Nodding to himself, he took out one of his arrows and pulled it against the string.

Velvet was watching the scene from the side with some worry. While she wasn't that great at hunting with a bow and arrow, she knew the distance would be difficult and was worried if Abel missed, he'd hit Arthur. The girl would have said something if Arthur wasn't so calm.

Keeping the arrow back, Abel let the wind blow through the area before he moved. Angling the bow to the right a little, he let it fly. Velvet was a little surprised as, from the trajectory, he'd miss the swordsman by a mile. She was proven wrong.

Just as the arrow was a few feet from the stationed male, the wind blew a little harder, making the arrow move and ran the apple through. "…Wow!" After a few seconds of silence past, the young Crowe was in awe.

Smiling, Arthur pulled himself from the tree and saw the apple still rooted to the tree. "Well done. That was an impressive shot for someone so young." He complemented.

Bringing his bow down, he blushed a little. "Thank you, Arthur. I should thank the wind, though. If it didn't blow when it did, I would have missed." Abel explained, trying to be humble about his skills.

"Like any true hunter would do. Use the environment to their advantage." Again, he praised the youth. "Now, can you fight without the bow and arrow?" He asked.

"I can, but not as great like my archery." Thinking for a second, Abel answered honestly. "I used my smaller built to my advantage in choosing my weapon, along with being something my mother taught me, and focused on using that advantage to the max." He added.

"Sound argument." The ponytailed male nodded. "What other weapon have you practiced with?" Arthur questioned.

"Well, I am alright using brass knuckles, katanas, and naginatas." Abel listed off.

"Mh. Interesting choices of battle." The elder mused with a nod. "I think we can work with that. I've been training Velvet to use a blade. The two of you can be sparing partners." He stated.

 **END**

 **I know this is a short chapter and sorry about that. Really wanted to show a little part of Abel interacting with other kids and the beginning of the training and what weapons Abel could use. Next chapter will show some of his skills without the bow.**

 **Storm Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next chapter of 'Aifread's Pirate Archer'. Sorry for the long wait. All I can say is that it's getting closer to when our snowy-haired protagonist is separated from the family and meets Aifread. When that happens, I'm gonna make some changes as I realized Eizen wasn't visible until the night of the Advent. But, since Aifread had some natural resonance, he saw Eizen sooner than the other's.**

 **BlackAceStriker: Thanks man and I thought you guys would like the fact he wasn't just a long-ranged fighter. He's smart enough to know that he shouldn't focus on one skill set or else he'll be in trouble. I'm still thinking of that meeting and trying to make it a tearful one that you all would enjoy. But, that won't happen for a couple chapters as I want to show his time with the pirates and a surprise addition to the story I hope will be liked.**

 **I own nothing you recognize.**

 **Chapter 3**

Settled on a large tree branch, Abel's sharp silver pools were locked onto the mop of black hair that stood out against the brown leaf's that married the ground. There was no wind, giving his perfect aim. He took her every movement into consideration. She turned her head left and right, obviously looking for him. When she stepped forward, he struck. His notched back arrow cut through the air without resistance. It looked like it would have been a clean hit, if the girl didn't swerve out of place at the last second.

Amber orbs locked onto silver. Clicking his teeth in annoyance, as his spot was found, Abel responded by firing more practice arrows as quickly as he could. The girl got low to the ground and dodged the volley of arrows while advancing. 'She's gotten better at dodging.' He mused to himself as he kept firing one after another only for each one to be dodged rather well for a 6-year-old girl.

Changing it up, he dropped to a lower branch to give him a closer shot. Like he expected, it had the same results so he hopped down to the next then the lower one after that didn't work. When he was on one of the lower branches, the girl, using surprising strength, jumped to stand with him.

"Hya!" Yelling, she brought the practice sword down. bringing his bow up, he blocked the wood in a loud smacking sound that scared away any wild life in the area. Going low, he tried to sweep her feet from under her, but she saw it coming and used the sword to propel herself back.

Feet back firmly on the sturdy branch, she launched herself back at him. Abel met her charge by swinging overhead, which she ducked. She smirked as she had an opening and went for a thrust to his ribs. The 9-year-old gave his own smirk when he twisted his bow, letting the end of it parry the strike, and lash out with a kick to the gut.

The wind was literally kicked out of her and wasn't able to catch the branch and began to fall. Before the panic started, she felt herself suddenly stop. Looking up, she saw Abel holding her arm. "Looks like it's my win again, Velvet." The boy said with a small, victorious, smirk.

Velvet pouted at the older boy even as he hoisted her up on the branch. "Just you wait. I'll beat you sooner or later." The girl promised.

"I'll be waiting for that day." Abel said with a small smile. "Let's get down and head home." He suggested with his friend nodding. Landing softly on the ground, they walked through the peaceful woods that was slowly losing the snow. 'Can't believe it's been three months since I arrived.' Abel thought to himself.

The time with the Crowe family had been the best since his previous world had been destroyed. The family was just so warm to the youth and accepted him as one of their own. Abel looked up to Arthur and Celica as an older brother and sister. Little Laphicet was his adorable, yet sickly, little brother he loved spending time with. And Velvet…even though she was younger, he found a good friend and sparring partner in.

Velvet was also thinking of the past months since Abel arrived. She got to know him better to the point where she could call him her best-friend, besides Niko. He was so kind, once you get past that cold exterior he had, and was always willing to help the family. In fact, whenever he was around, she got a funny feeling in her stomach. When she asked Celica about this, she just giggled.

"Abel! Velvet! Lunch is ready!" They were both knocked from there thoughts when they heard the familiar call of the woman of the house. Glancing back at the girl, Abel gave her a light smirk. "Race ya." Like that, he was already a few good yards away from her.

"Hey!" It took her a second to realize this and shouted before sprinting with a large smile on her face. Panting a little, she pouted at the smirking Abel. "No fair! You cheated!" Velvet yelled at the boy.

Chuckling a little, he replied. "You got to be ready for anything, Velvet. You know that." Abel reminded the girl while taking a bite out of the homecooked meal with a smiling Laphicet at his side. Celica giggled at the pout of her little sister, even as she began to eat.

Looking around, Abel noticed the missing person. "Still no Arthur?" He asked, getting a shake of the head from Celica. "Wonder why he's been gone for two months?" The older boy mused as the man of the house left a few months ago because he had some work that needed to be done off the island.

"I actually just got a letter from him the other day. Says he's coming back in two days." Celica told the small family. "Yay! I can't wait to see big brother Arthur again!" Laphicet said with a big smile. Everyone just giggled/chuckled at the excitable boy.

Finishing the meal, Celica began to do the dishes and smiled to herself when she saw Abel stand next to her and help her. No matter what she said, the boy refused to not help the woman with some tasks around the house whenever he could. 'I can only hope…our baby will be as good as him.' The oldest Crowe thought to herself while glancing at her stomach. She couldn't wait to tell Arthur this.

 **~Next Day~**

It was another day hunting for Velvet and Abel. "Hey, Velvet. How about we do this a little differently?" He got her attention. "We have a little contest. Whoever gets the biggest game wins the bragging rights over the other."

Velvet's eyes lit up at that. She always wanted to show Abel up and wouldn't pass up the change. "You're on!" Like that, she went off into the forest, determined to win this game. Chuckling at her enthusiasm, Abel twirled around the naginata he had purchased before going off into the woods.

Taking to the trees, Abel jumped from branch to branch of the trees, looking out for the best prey. So far, all he could see were regular prickleboars that wouldn't do the job. A full hour passed for Abel and still, he couldn't find anything that would win the contest. "Damn. Wonder how Velvet is doing?" He asked himself.

Just before he dropped to the ground, he heard a girlish scream. Silver orbs widened as he recognized the voice. "Velvet!" Abel ran as fast as he could towards the scream. As he ran, he didn't see the small glow on his legs, propelling him faster through the woods. Once he got to Velvet, he saw her on the ground, ankle bent to the side, with a large prickleboar over her, ready to bite. His mind went back to his mother dying. He wouldn't let that happen again!

Velvet was in total fear of the monster over her. She had spotted the mother boar some time ago and attacked with her sword. The problem was, it didn't cut the skin. It only angered the mother and proceeded to charge her. Running as fast as she could, in her fear, she didn't notice the root that caught her foot. Her foot now twisted, unable to move, she did the only thing she could do; scream.

The girl cried her heart out as she didn't want to die like this. She wanted to see Laphi grow up into a nice man and maybe have a little sibling from Arthur and Celica. Velvet was sad she wouldn't see Abel anymore. "Get back!" Amber eyes widened at the familiar voice and the dying wail of the prickleboar.

On the other side of the boar, she saw her savior. "A-A-Abel!" Velvet yelled in instant relief to see her friend saving her. When he turned around, she saw the relief in his eyes. She was surprised when he launched himself at her in a big hug. In the time he's been with the family, he wasn't the hug type.

"Y-You idiot! Why did you try attack that thing!? I was so worried when I saw you like this!" Abel shouted at the girl in absolute worry.

"S-S-Sorry, Abel! I-I just wanted to show you…that I can do things on my own." Velvet sobbed into his shoulder.

"Idiot!" Abel lightly chastised the girl and pulled back to give her a small smile. "There is no problem in wanting help. No one can do everything by themselves. I know I couldn't." He reminded the girl.

Sniffling a little, she wiped the tears from her eyes and gave him a smile. "A-Alright." She nodded. Trying to stand, she winced in pain. "Ah!" Velvet let out a girly scream when she felt herself being lifted. Looking down, she saw Abel was carrying her on his back. "A-A-Abel!?"

Lifting himself, he wrapped her legs around his waist and began to talk. "You really are an idiot, you know that?" Abel asked with a light chuckle. Velvet pouted and was about to retort but Abel cut her off. "Like I said before, no one can do anything by themselves. No matter what happens, no matter how far apart we might be, I'll always come rushing back. Because, you're my best-friend." Abel promised his friend, not seeing the large blush on the Crowe's face.

 **~Next Day~**

Abel smiled lightly as he sat next to the bedridden Velvet. When they got home, Celica and Laphicet were worried over the girl and asked what happened. After telling them what happened, the older sister berated the girl while bandaging her twisted leg. Laphicet gave his big sister a hug, crying while saying he's so happy she's alright.

"Are you sure you're okay, Velvet?" Abel asked his friend. The girl blushed and shyly nodded. For some reason, since yesterday, she couldn't make eye contact with him without blushing. It confused him as she didn't have a fever. A knock was then heard at the door.

"Arthur!" Celica greeted her husband with a bright smile and hug. The other kids heard this, and Abel helped get Velvet out of her bed and to the doorway. Laphicet was hugging Arthur. "I missed you, Arthur!" He said with a big grin.

"I missed you too, Laphicet." Arthur told the little boy with a gentle smile. "Oh. What happened, Velvet?" Looking towards the other two, he noticed the little girl using Abel as a crutch.

"She got a little sprain during a hunting trip. She'll be fine." Abel replied.

"That's good." Arthur nodded. "Abel. I have something for you." This got his attention. "Follow me. The surprise is outside." Shrugging his shoulder, he and the family followed the male.

In the yard was a bag with something on top of it that shined in the morning light. "What's that, Arthur?" Celica asked her husband.

Turning, he looked directly at Abel. "While I was away, I passed through the town nearest to where you live. After I got the directions to your house, I picked up something very important." Abel's eyes started to water as he was feeling where he was going. "I thought it would be best to let her see her son again and let her know how he's doing." Arthur grunted a little but kept his footing as Abel launched himself at him.

"Thank you! Thank you! I-I-I can't…!" The silverette couldn't even speak as he sobbed into the man's shirt. To know that Arthur went back to his home and got his mother…he couldn't describe how grateful to the man he was.

Celica, Velvet and Laphicet were also crying a little at the scene. They all knew how much pain he's been in and to have his mother back, even if it was just her body, must have lifted a great burden off his young shoulders.

"It is no trouble, Abel." Arthur said softly while patting his head. "Come. I also found something else." Gently pulling him towards the body of his mother. He slowly grabbed the trinket on the bag. When he picked it up, Abel instantly recognized it.

"M-M-Mom's necklace." He whispered as he took the item and held it like it would break in an instant.

"It was the only item that wasn't burned in the fire. I thought you would love to have a piece of her with you, always." The boy couldn't stop his emotions any longer. Abel threw himself into the dead for m of his mother and hugged her. Even though he knew she wasn't alive, it made him feel safe to touch her.

 **END**

 **It's a short chapter and I'm sorry for that. But, I hoped you liked how emotional this chapter was. I thought it would be nice for Arthur to bring Abel's mother to him along with the last thing to connect him to her.**

 **Next chapter will be where my story started. Where Abel goes to the shrine where Celica died and where Arthur changed.**

 **Strom Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Reason this is updated so quickly is because I already had it typed up from my first attempted at the story and I just added some parts. Hope you enjoy the longer chapter.**

 **Gravenimage: Wait and see man.**

 **Guest: I do remember that as well and thanks for the catch of them possibly being in the same universe. I'll think of adding some elements but don't know yet. The main story line won't be coming for a couple more chapters as I want to show some adventures Abel has with the pirates. I wasn't even planning on doing a harem for this either. Just two ladies for Abel. One is obvious but the second is a surprise.**

 **OmegaDelta: That's actually a good idea. Thanks.**

 **Not beta'd yet.**

 **I own nothing except my OC.**

 **Chapter 4**

The three months that passed for the small family were great. After Abel got his mother back, he always visited the grave they made in front of the house. He never let the necklace out of his sight, wearing it every day.

Life was good for the little family and grew closer by the day. Velvet asked Celica about her feelings for Abel and she just giggled and said she was proud that she admitted that she had a crush on him. Whenever they hung out, it was still a little weird, but Velvet was getting better around him.

What they didn't know at the time, was those peaceful days were about to end for the happy family.

 **~Later~**

It seemed like the Gods had a twisted sense of humor and that humor was pointed right on Abel's life. Tears were streaming down his face as he ran through the forest of his new home with Arthur at point and Velvet, dragging Laphicet by the hand, behind him. "Why is this happening, Arthur!? Why is the town being attacked!?" Abel asked through pants and tears.

Arthur didn't say anything as he kept leading the way. even he didn't know why this was happening. All he did know was that he needed to get these kids to safety. 'Damn it! There are Daemons everywhere!' Arthur was gritting his teeth.

"Ah!" The sudden yelp of Velvet cried through the air. Turning around, both Arthur and Abel helped the girl and boy up. Now with them in his arms, Arthur looked around. "Abel. Follow me." Commanded the man as he ran to a hiding spot he found.

Setting them down, he looked at the two oldest. "Velvet, Abel, Laphicet. You hide here. I'll go back to help Celica." Arthur said in a hushed tone. "I'm so scared…Arthur, please…" Velvet was lightly sobbing in fright of what was happening.

Arthur just smiled before picking up the apple near them. Wiping it off with his shirt, he opened her hand. "You'll be just fine with these." He assured before opening her hand and putting it in her palm. "Celica enchanted them herself. They'll give you the courage you need to survive." The male had a little flashback to when he and his wife met.

"They will?" These were the first words Laphicet said after he was dragged out of bed in the middle of the night.

"Sure they will. Have I ever lied to you?" He asked after getting another apple for the youngest. Velvet shook her head. Abel kept quiet while Laphicet jumped into Arthur's arms, giving him a hug. "I'll come back when Celica is safe." He said gently, hiding his own fears. "I know it's scary, but don't give into fear. Don't despair…no matter what!" Arthur looked at Velvet and Abel while saying this.

"I won't. I promise. I'm Laphi's older sister and your student!" Velvet said with the best smile she could manage. Arthur smiled at her courage before getting up. This was when Abel decided to speak.

"Arthur. Let me come with you!" Standing, he yelled at the man who stopped and looked at him like he was crazy. Velvet and Laphicet did the same. "No. You aren't coming its too danger-." "I'm saving her like she saved me and there is nothing you're not gonna stop me!" Raising his voice for the first time he's ever been with them, he glared at the man taught him how to fight.

The small family of three were stunned by his voice and conviction. Arthur because the look in his eyes reminded him of a look he saw once with his master, right before he died for him to live. With great reluctance, he nodded. "…Fine. But stick close to me."

"What! No! Please, Abel. Don't leave us!" Velvet shouted, tears streaming down her face.

Abel turned to Velvet and gave her a smile. over these past six months, she had gotten him to open and he could say she was his best-friend. "Don't worry, Vel. I'll be fine with Arthur. We'll come back with big sis in no time." He promised before gently taking off his necklace and gently placing it around her neck. "Make sure to keep hold of that. This is my promise that I'll come back alive." Abel told the blushing nine year old who could only nod softly.

Giving Laphicet a quick hug, he told him to be the man and keep her safe until he and Arthur comes back. The boy managed to keep up with Arthur, thanking to the training he got from his own mother and the man he was following.

When they got to the village, Abel had a flashback to his first house burning as fire and smoke filled the once peaceful village along with screams. The thing that shocked and scared him the most was the fact that this large wolf-like man charging at them. "A-A-Arthur! What is that!?" He pointed as he asked.

'He can see Daemons!?' Arthur thought in amazement that the kid could see what they were but decided to put that to the back of his mind for now. Now, he had his wife and unborn child to save. Arthur made sure Abel was close to him as he killed the Daemon quickly before moving, killing them one after another.

After running with Arthur, cutting them down with his Naginata without hesitation, they reached where Celica was. The only problem was she was surrounded by more wolf-men with her backed up against the giant hole in the middle of the open ruins.

"Celica!" The men shouted. Celica just took a step back from the creature approaching her. "It's too late! Go back to Velvet and Laphicet! Keep them safe!" She begged.

"I can't do that!" Thrusting his blade into one of them, Arthur answered while getting closer and closer.

"You saved me! There is no way I'm letting you die!" Abel shouted as he used his smaller size to run past the Daemons and up to the creature pushing her back. Using all his strength, he tackled the wolf onto the ground, away from Celica.

"Abel!" both shouted in shock at what he had done. Before they could do anything, the worst happened. The Daemon grabbed the child's body before throwing him far away. "No!" Arthur watched in horror as the boy he had begun to see as a son being tossed over the cliff and into the waters. "YOU FOUL BEAST!" Roaring angrily, Arthur cut through the Daemon before holding his wife in his arm as she was stunned.

"Arthur. Arthur! You…You have to go save him!" She cried into his chest, not accepting the idea that he was dead. All he did was grit his teeth as he watched more Daemons stalk them. It pained his heart and he wouldn't let anyone die this night.

Those thoughts weren't meant to be as another Daemon snuck up on him. Before he was cleaved, Celica saw the attack and pushed him out of the way, taking the attack for him. "Celica!" He tried to reach for her but it was too late. The last words he heard from her lips was his name before she was swallowed by a large mouth with razor sharp teeth.

His hands trembled in shock as his wife, child, and adoptive child were dead all because he wasn't fast enough. "Just…Just like last time." Arthur whispered, flashing back to when his master died before his eyes. Retreating, he cried into the night as he held the remaining thing of his wife; her tribal necklace.

Seething with rage and grief, the swordsman did the only thing anyone would do in this situation. He killed every single beast before his eyes. The man felt someone behind him but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was cry for the people he couldn't save. "Why…why…? Why can't I protect my own family!?" He demanded from anything that could hear him as he looked at the sky before burying his head into the necklace.

An elder voice called out to the man. "Remember this moment well, Artorius. Humans are weak. Filled with sin." He said. Arthur knew the voice well and slowly brought his face up. "Melchior!?" He said in shock of seeing the man again after all this time.

"The people of this village offered you and your believed family up to the daemon brigands." The old man dressed weirdly dropped the bomb, his voice level even as Arthur turned to him in shock. "A sacrifice so that they could escape and hide." He rationalized, seeing why they would do that they did but didn't condone it.

"No…they wouldn't…" Arthur denied, not thinking it possible the people they've known for years would sell them out like this.

Melchior capitalized on the man's emotional state and continued. "It happens often. The 'reason' people act on is burdened by the weight of their sins. This is why your family was targeted and why that boy was killed. However…" He trailed off as giant yellow beam shot out of the hole that devoured Celica and the child. It was seen by all, even Laphicet and Velvet. "I have found a method to adjust their reason." He ended, looking happy.

Arthur was in awe at the power the beam held. "A domain…?! What is this incredible power!?" The man has never felt power like this in his entire life. His eyes widened as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "Don't tell me the Empyrean we've been searching for was here this whole time!"

Suddenly, two people appeared from out of nowhere right next to the downed man. Looking at them, his eyes widened at how similar they looked to two of the people he loved most. "T-These malakhim…" He trailed off.

"So they have been reborn." Melchior saw the similarities as well and added. "But be not deceived. They are not the same people you knew.

On his hands and knees, he buried his face back into the necklace. "Why…why must fate be so cruel…?" He cried.

Melchior seemed a little sympathetic so he stopped talking for a moment. "It appears that Innominat's resurrection is incomplete." But he decided to be a dick and continued after that moment ended. "We must guide him until we understand why." He then turned to the beings. "I'll be taking these malakhim." "Wait!" It was good his back was to Arthur or he would have seen the stopped man smirk.

Making himself stand up, he stared at the resurrection of his wife and gave her the necklace. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise." He said but was disinherited when she didn't accept it. looking down for a second he continued. "I'll make things right. I'll abandon who I am." Taking a breath, he pulled his head back to stare at the red-haired woman. "Nameless malak. I will forge a pact with you." His voice changed from its once filled with compassion to almost emotionless. "I will put an end…to all the pain in this world." It sounded like he said that more to himself than her.

"Do you have it in you?" Melchior decided to speak as he watched the man with his single eye. "You, who abandoned my friend's ideals and fled?" There was some resentment in his voice that Arthur caught.

A flash of anger passed over him before he controlled it. "On the souls of my dead master, wife, child, and child I saw as my own. This, I swear." He said. "My name is Artorius Collbrande. I have inherited the will and the strength of Claudin Asgard, former head of the exorcists." He then raised his hand to the woman's forehead.

"Very well." The elder seemed to be pleased. "Let tonight's tragedy change fate, and birth salvation." Melchior said with restrained glee as a magical circle appeared over Artorius and the malak.

He didn't know how true he was nor that the winds of change and fate having been stirred six months ago. Nor did they take note that once Abel's body crashed into the ocean, it glowed slightly and changed currents.

 **~Later~**

'Wh-Where am I?' It was Abel's first groggy thoughts as his silver eyes met the clear blue sky. 'Celica!' Those eyes shot open and any amount of sleep or aches in his body disappeared before he threw himself up and looked around frantically. The sight he came to see wasn't what he was expecting. Instead of seeing an alive Celica trying to make Velvet stop picking on Laphicet while Arthur is smiling, he's on a small island, with the endless sea surrounding him and face to face with an unknown man. "Hey. Hey. Where's the fire, kiddo!?" The man teased.

Pulling himself away, he got a good look at the man he ran into. He was a dark-skinned man who looked to be in his early thirties. He had a long scar that started on his eyebrow and ended near his cheek with another small scar at the bottom of his lip. He wore a long purple coat over top a white shirt with a brown vest. He had on long black pants, which was held by a red sash, that led to brown boots and a dark grey waistcoat.

Silver eyes saw another person sitting with his back against the lone tree. He was male appearing to be in his mid-twenties with blue eyes and short blonde hair that gently swaying with the wind. He had rather pale skin, telling Abel that he wasn't much for being outside. He wore a pair of tailored trousers tightened with two belts and brown boots. On top, he wore an orange shirt covered by a loose white shirt that was underneath a tight-black jacket and finished the look off with a black waistcoat. Overall, he looked like someone you didn't want to fuck with.

"W-Who are you guys? Wh-Where am I?" Abel asked the two as he shook a little.

The blonde-haired male turned to the kid with somewhat wide eyes. "You can see me too?" He asked in surprise. "Well, how couldn't I? You're as clear as day." Abel said in some confusion as to why he was shocked that he could see him.

"Haha! We can get to that later, Kiddo." The scarred man began. "To answer your question from before, we found you washed up against the shore a few days ago. You've been out ever since." He informed the child.

Abel flashed back to when he was thrown off the cliff and plunged into the sea. "Oh no!" Jumping up, he went to run but the blonde male stopped him with a hand to the shoulder. "Let go of me! I _must_ get back to Aball! My family is in trouble!" Try as he might, he couldn't get out of the hold.

"Calm down kid." Turning him around, he advised him while looking him dead in the eye. "Look where you are. You're stranded like us." He told the boy who seemed to get it.

Both men saw as the kid slumped down into his knees and let out soft sobs. "Wh-Why did this happen? My-My family needs me. Ho-How can I possibly get back to them?" Abel asked aloud, hoping to get some answer.

Abel flinched a little as a comforting hand rested on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw the brown-haired male looking at him with a soft smile. "Hey, don't worry Kiddo. We'll be fine." He reassured the kid and helped him stand. "What's your name, Kid? Mines Aifread. The blondie over there is called Eizen." The now named Aifread introduced himself and Eizen.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, he answered. "My name is Abel. It's nice to meet you both. And, thanks for saving me." Abel thanked the two men.

"No problem, kid." Eizen said as he crossed his arms. "But, how did you end up in the sea? If you don't mind me asking." The blonde added as he saw a flash of pain in those silver orbs.

Looking at the ground for a moment, Abel contemplated on if he should tell them anything. 'They saved me.' That was all the convincing he needed. Staring at the men, he began to talk about how he landed here. How his mother died, meeting the Crowe family, spending time with them, and the attack on Aball where he fell into the ocean. All through the story, neither men spoke and gave away no emotions. "…And you know the rest." Abel finished his story.

After some silence, Aifread was the one to speak. "Damn. That's one hell of a story you got, Abel." The man stated while looking at the nine-year-old. Sighing, the boy looked down at the sand. "Yeah. And now I'm lost, and my family is probably dead." Abel said, feeling his heart breaking the longer he thought about it.

Glancing at one another, the two nodded before Aifread placed his hand on Abel's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, kid. We'll get you out of here." He reassured. "How?" Abel was quick to ask as he didn't see getting off this island possible seeing as they had nothing to sail on.

Thinking for a second, the older male shrugged. "Got me." Abel's eyebrow twitched at the response. "But, don't worry. Everything will work out. I know it." Aifread said with great confidence.

 **~In Aball~**

The once happy home of the Crowe family was broken. It had been one week since the rad on the village and them beginning to see what were known as Daemons. Velvet and Laphicet would have been killed by a stray Daemon if the man hadn't arrived just in time.

While happy to see him, they noticed that two people were missing. "Arthur, where are Celica and Abel?" Velvet had asked her big brother who stared just stared at her, not saying a word. It unnerved her. That was when he told her.

"I am sorry, Velvet, Laphicet. They…are gone." Arthur let some emotion slip past his voice as he was still hurting inside. All the man could do now was hug the crying children and try to get the village under control. "But...he promised." Velvet sobbed.

Velvet and Laphicet had thrown themselves into their rooms, after Arthur had killed all the Daemons and made sure they were safe, and cried for the past week. Laphicet because he lost his big sister and someone he saw as a cool big brother.

The now eldest of the Crowe children was the same way for her big sister. With Abel though, she was more heart-broken as she had a crush on the boy who appeared so suddenly six months ago. And now, after he promised he'd come back, he was gone…forever. Abel was someone she could depend on when Celica or Arthur were away and took the load off on being an older sibling to the sick Laphicet.

A sudden knock on her door and voice knocked her from her crying. "Velvet. It's Arthur. Can I come in?" He asked. "N-No! Go away! I want to be alone!" Velvet's muffled voice cried out between sobs.

Sighing to himself, Arthur let himself rest against the door and spoke. "I know it is hard, Velvet, but this isn't what they would have wanted. Even if they are gone, it doesn't mean they are gone from your heart. They would want you to live your life and always remember the good times you've had together." Arthur comforted Velvet and himself, even though he wouldn't admit it aloud.

His words just made her cry harder into the pillow. She knew that but…it still didn't dull the pain. Knowing how stubborn the girl was, Arthur decided to give her more time. After all, he had a world to save. 'I promise, master, I will save the world you died for.' The changed man promised his long passed teacher.

 **END**

 **There we go! Next couple chapters will include the life of Abel the archer of the Aifread pirates! It's gonna be an OC arch with some surprising characters from another series who's character I think could fit. If you don't think so, when you find out who it is, too bad. It's MY story.**

 **Thanks to ryujomaru15 for some help with this story and his opinions of what could be added.**

 **Storm Out!**


End file.
